What Lurks in the Darkness
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Yugi is offered a job at Hogwarts, which he takes. But he doesn't know how he's going to pull through after, well, you know. That, and there is a dark shadow lurking. Reposted.
1. Prologue

Shadu: I'll make this brief. I owe a WHOLE bunch of thanks to the author of History of Magic. I also owe a friend of mine. On with da story!

Prologue

A dark, shadowy figure sat in the center of the dimly lit room. He enjoyed the darkness. The darkness was his to command. It was his to manipulate. He sat smugly on the floor, crossed-legged, deep in concentration. No one could foresee what evil he was planning. No one would be able to see what was going to happen. No one would stand in his way. They couldn't. He was much too powerful. There was only one that might have the power to defeat him. He had once before. But this time, that mistake wouldn't happen.

"Sir," a voice behind him squeaked.

"What is it?" the figure asked in a very irritated voice.

"We have information," the second figure stated.

"Good," was the only thing that the first figure said.


	2. Ebb and flow

Shadu: Magic is going to be in this story. (Yay!) If you want to know more about him before reading, see Coping with Loss. However, except for that, this story is in no way tied to Coping with Loss. And, I will also add that except for the basic idea, this story is in no way directly connected to History of Magic. And one more thing, I'm not saying that everyone who thinks Yu-Gi-Oh! is set in Japan is wrong, but I like setting it in America.

adritha06: Glad it sounds interesting. Here's more of the story

Blackjack Poplar: No, I didn't get my firsts and seconds mixed up. The first was the person who was mentioned first and the second was the one who spoke first. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Kayzie Kaiba: I'm going to make the next chapter longer. The prologue was just to wet your appetite. And I'm glad you like the story. Have you, by chance, read History of Magic?

Repmet: You've read History of Magic too?!?! Cool! Well, I really hope this story lives up to your expectations.

Ch. 1

Ebb and Flow

A small, seemingly fragile man slept peacefully on the couch of his apartment. He was content to just lie there and let the world go by. He just wanted it to end. He had seen enough torment for a lifetime. However, his time had not yet come, and so he lived contentedly in a world that was corrupted. He was unaware when his roommate walked past to get the mail that had been dropped in the slot on the door.

"Junk, junk, junk, bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, jun-what the?" he stopped. "Hey Yugi, you might want to see this."

But Yugi didn't respond. He just laid there still, in a deep, unshakeable sleep. His mate sighed. Yugi had been working at the local museum from five to seven, and then going to the graveyard shift at the department of Artifacts and discoveries as a linguist and translator. Since they always needed someone on hand besides the guards, Yugi had volunteered for the position of working the graveyard shift, going from eight at night to five in the morning. Since he didn't have a social life, and probably wasn't going to get to anytime soon, it was perfect for him. Luckily, he didn't have to work on the weekends unless he wanted to. But his weekends were usually spent catching up on sleep. His friend hated to wake Yugi, but knew that this was important.

"Yugi, wake up," the partner shook Yugi.

"What is it Magic?" Yugi asked angrily.

"You've got mail," Magic stated.

"When do I not?" Yugi retorted, turned over to face his back at Magic.

"Yugi, this mail is important, it's from Hogwarts," Magic stated.

At the mention of Hogwarts, Yugi shot up, sitting up on the couch he was sleeping so peacefully on just seconds before.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Magic nodded, handing Yugi the cream-colored envelope. The address on the front said:

Yugi Mutou

The man sleeping on the couch

2604 W. Pine Cove

Apt. 2309

Domino, CA

2089

United States Of America

Yugi hurriedly opened the envelope, breaking the seal with trembling hands. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He didn't even know why it was such a big deal. I mean he had gotten something before, almost twelve years ago, he thought, though it may have been sooner, from Hogwarts. Still, he was shaky. Magic, however, wasn't surprised. Yugi had been very shaky since...well...for a while now.

Yugi finally got open the letter. Magic read over his shoulder.

Dear Mr. Yugi J. Mutou,

It is my great honor to inform you that you have been chosen to teach a class entitled "The Knowledge of Magic". It is a new course that Hogwarts is starting up. The reason it has been created is for the simple reason that other types of magic has surfaced within just the last millennium. We feel that it is important that the students are well informed about all types of magic, new or old.

I have heard about your profession as a linguist and part-time archeologist and found that you were best suited for the job. Hagrid will be by tomorrow to pick you up and take you to Diagon Alley. I'm sure you might need some stuff from there.

I look forward to seeing you again.

Cordially yours,

Headmaster of Hogwarts,

Albus Dumbledore

"Whoa Yugi, that's a pretty high honor, are you going to take it?" Magic asked.

Yugi was silent in thought for a second, and then, "Yes."

Magic was kind of shocked at his small reply.

"You do realize that you'll have to talk in front of a class, don't you?" Magic asked.

"Yes, and yet, I think I'll be fine there," Yugi smiled a little. "I'll be fine, as long as you come," Yugi added.

"Me? Why do you need me?" Magic questioned.

But the look in Yugi's eye told all. Yugi only wanted him there for support. Yugi wanted Magic there to have a friend there. Now that Yami was....no longer with him....Magic was all he had.

"Yugi, are you sure?" Magic asked again.

Lightly putting a hand on his chest, Yugi looked back at Magic and said, "Yes, I'm sure. It's what Yami would want."

Magic lowered his eyes. He couldn't fight with him when he said that. When Yugi says that, it means his mind was made up and his word was final. He couldn't get Yugi to back out now, even if he had wanted to.

Yugi had grown up a lot in eight years. Most males his age could only dream of being so mature. He didn't joke around or tease like most. He was a very quiet person. In fact, besides Magic, the 23 year-old only talked around a few select people. His eyes still held their roundness a little, but they had lost their innocence years ago. It seemed that Yugi had grown into his eyes, for they were a lot smaller now. In truth, they looked a little more like Yami's eyes and a little less like Yugi's eyes with every painful experience. The only reason you could tell that it was still Yugi was because of the slight roundness they still held. And because of the little innocence left in them. Magic guessed that he would look like this for a good chunk of the rest of his life. Yugi didn't try to tame his hair either. It still looked like his old hair. It grew that way. In that respect, he hadn't changed. He dressed very plain. Tennis shoes, black jeans with a brown belt stretched around his waist, a white t-shirt, which was tucked in and was partial hidden under his navy blue, short-sleeved, button-up shirt with two breast pockets. He usually left this outer shirt open, however, and never tucked it in, just to show individuality. He still wore the puzzle as well. But he no longer played with his cards. He didn't have time. And even if he did, Magic wasn't sure whether he would or not.

Magic, on the other hand, hadn't changed much at all. His coat was still the same blend of all the shades of gray, brown, and black as it had been back when Yugi was still a youth. It even still held its flecks of blue and purpled here and there. The Millennium Symbol was still emblazoned on his forehead. Magic kept himself slender and his muscles fine-tuned. He still held his majestic look, but never lost his heart. His tail was long and relatively fluffy.

"Alright Yugi, if you're sure," Magic sighed.

"Okay, let's start packing," Yugi stated.

Yugi packed nothing but a small backpack. It was a special backpack that he had jinxed to hold many more things than a regular backpack could. It could hold things a lot bigger than it as well. Yugi didn't have that much stuff, however. Some clothes, toothbrush, personal items, things of his youth. Then, Yugi picked up his old Duel Disk System. His deck was still inside it. He wondered if it still worked. He held it thoughtfully. His heart ached. It ached to duel. He hands ached to hold cards once again. All of a sudden, his chest sent a tingle through his body, almost as if telling him to take the dueling system. Yugi allowed a small, sad smile to creep over his face. He would take it. Putting it in his pack, he ran off to get a couple of other forgotten things, posters. He had long since put away his Duel Monster posters due to the ache he got every time he looked at them. But now, as he uncurled them, he didn't ache. Instead, he got a familiar sense of happiness and pride. Yes, he would take them. Putting them in his pack, he grabbed a few other familiar items that he had long since forgotten and put them in his bag and after doing so, completed his packing.

"Magic, you done packing?" Yugi called.

"Are you kidding? I don't need anything, so, heck yeah," Magic called back.

Yugi half-heartedly smiled. No matter what the situation or problem, Magic always could get him to smile. Picking up his amazingly light backpack, Yugi walked into the living room. Dropping his pack beside the couch, he sat down on it and flipped on the TV. Magic, who was lying curled up on the floor, opened one eye to see what Yugi was watching. It was some stupid sitcom.

"Don't stay up tonight, you need to get on a regular schedule," Magic stated. "And I've already notified you're employers. They said that it was fine."

"Thanks Magic," Yugi smiled.

"Now I want you laying down, eyes closed by ten o' clock, got it?" Magic stated.

"Yes mother," Yugi teased.

Magic just snorted and closed his eye. Yugi's happiness came and went. It was like the ebb and flow of the tide. Easy come easy go. And it never stayed for a long time. But Magic knew that he could only get better from here. Or at least, he hoped. With a deep sigh, Magic drifted off to sleep.

Yugi, however, had problems going to sleep. Not because of the noise or lights. If anything, you would think the quiet darkness would help. NO, that wasn't it. And really, it wasn't that he was sleeping earlier in the day. He didn't get enough to satisfy himself. It was the fact that now, whenever he looked at anything that had to do with Duel Monsters, he didn't get that pain in his chest. He took off his white undershirt to look at the massive scar his chest now held. The big, round, ugly scar that was now just a pale, rough white spot. It was about the size of a dragon's claw at the base of the claw, where the claw and hand met. And the scar itself held secrets, pains, memories. It would forever remind him what happened that night so long ago. It would forever remind him, as long as he lived. Yugi softly touched the now ridge and senseless skin. It sent shivers up his spine to know that he's touching the skin, but the skin doesn't feel it. No matter how long he's had that wretched scar, or how many times he's touched it, he still would never get over that unnatural feeling of not feeling. Yugi put his shirt back on and rolled over, sighing. He missed Yami. He missed him so much. Yugi rolled onto his side and fell asleep somehow, thinking of so many things, but especially that night.

Yugi was rudely awakened the next morning by a thumping on the door. Yugi sat up in bed while Magic's ears perked up. They looked at each other while the thumping continued. Suddenly, as if he had been poked with a cattle prod, Yugi sprang into action. He answered the door before the massive man behind it accidentally broke it down. There, standing outside the apartment, was a huge man, at least two or three times Yugi's size, and with three times the bulk. His big bushy beard hid some of his face, but his kind eyes and huge smile couldn't be hidden by anything as he looked down at the bewildered Yugi.

"'Ey there Yugi, name's Hagrid, Keeper o' the Keys a' Hogwarts," the man extended a massive hand for Yugi to shake.

Yugi's hand was nothing in the hands of such a giant. But this huge person was as gentle as anything and probably had a heart much bigger than his physical body. Magic walked up, inspecting the newcomer with his bright, intelligent eyes.

"And what do we 'ave 'ere?" Hagrid asked, bending down to Magic's level.

"Name's Magic," Magic stated, holding out a paw out of courtesy.

"GACK! It 'eaks?" Hagrid demanded, looking at Yugi, who simply nodded.

"Well, are you going to return the gesture or aren't you?" Magic asked.

"Oh, where are me manners?" Hagrid recovered from his scar and shook Magic's small, but powerful paw.

"That's better," Magic nodded approvingly.

"Well 'ugi, time ta get 'oing," Hagrid turned to Yugi, who nodded.

Yugi picked up his backpack and turned to Hagrid. He looked up at the massive face of the gentle giant, telling him in his own mute way that he was ready to go. But Hagrid didn't move. He had been given instructions by Dumbledore that he was to get Yugi used to talking around others before school started, and he would start now.

"'orry lad, can't take ya any'ere u'til you 'alk ta me," Hagrid shrugged.

Yugi was a little dismayed, but Magic saw exactly what Hagrid was doing. So when Yugi looked back at him for support, all he got was a look that was agreeing with Hagrid. Yugi looked back at Hagrid who wore a stern, but understanding face. Dumbledore must have known about his silence. That's why he was doing this.

Yugi took a shuddering breath and said, "I'm ready to go Hagrid."

"Atta boy!" Hagrid grinned. "Now it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I, I guess not," Yugi studdered a little.

It had been so long since he had talked to anyone but Magic that, to Yugi, it was really uneasy for him to do so. In fact, it had been that very thing that had caused most people, including his friends (other than Joey and Magic), to think that he had lost his voice, or forgotten how to speak all together. He hadn't. One of the reasons that he didn't talk was the same reason that he was so jumpy around new people sometimes. Yugi never knew when he was there. No, not Yami, him. He could be anywhere, any place, any time. In fact, for all he knew, Hagrid could be him, but Yugi knew he wasn't. Yugi had seen Hagrid before.

"Awright then, 'et's go," Hagrid smiled down at Yugi. "an' I'm a'sumin' you're coming?"

"Of course," Magic nodded.

"Good, I think 'e needs somebody," Hagrid noted.

"Yes, he does," Magic nodded in agreement.

They all walked outside to see a humongous motorbike. It had one passenger seat attached to it on the side and then the main part of the bike. Hagrid saddled himself on the bike. Magic instinctively took the passenger seat.

"Uh, where do I sit?" Yugi asked shakily.

"Why, in front o' me o' course," Hagrid supplied happily.

Yugi gulped a little, then tossed himself up on the motorbike. Hagrid's powerful arms can around Yugi's small body and gripped the handlebars on either side of him. Hagrid looked down at Yugi, who was already beginning to question his reasoning of accepting the job. His face was plastered with fear. Hagrid was almost a little reluctant to take off. But he knew that Yugi was safe between his arms. Even so, Hagrid could sense Yugi's uneasiness.

"It's a'right 'ittle one," Hagrid assured Yugi. "I ain't gonna let notin' 'appen ta ya."

Yugi simply nodded as Hagrid revved up the engine of the huge motorbike.

"'ang on!" he stated.

Magic nodded, rearing and ready. Yugi, however, was not. Hagrid soon took off, flying High above the sky. Flying into the clouds so they wouldn't be noticed, he gunned the machine even more. The bike readily obeyed, speeding even faster. Magic enjoyed the breeze through his hair and the cool sky against his face. Yugi didn't. He was terrified. The only thing that gave him any security at all was the feeling of Hagrid's massive arms on either side of him. But Hagrid could feel his discomfort. He could feel Yugi shaking like a leaf in a violent storm.

"You a'right Yugi?" Hagrid asked.

Yugi couldn't bring himself to say anything, even if he had wanted to. Instead, he just nodded. Hagrid understood, and aimed to land as soon as possible.

"We're a' most there," Hagrid informed Yugi, who just nodded.

Yugi was very relieved to see the ground again as Hagrid started to descend. The landed on a cobblestone road in front of a brick wall. Magic quickly jumped out. Hagrid stood up only after he was sure that Yugi would be okay. He could feel Yugi's small frame shaking all over. And when Hagrid did stand up, Yugi jumped off and looked at the bike as though it were a demon or something. But with a sigh, he turned to Hagrid, who was just starting to advance to the wall.

"Hagrid, allow me," Yugi said in a now steadying voice.

"Uh, sure," Hagrid stepped aside as Yugi walked up to the wall.

Tapping the right rocks in the right order, Yugi sent the wall morphing into the familiar pass way that he had seen once before. Taking in all the sights of Diagon Alley, Yugi sighed. It reminded him so much of happier times. All he could think of how much his life had changed since he had been here last.

The hairs on the back of Magic's neck bristled. Someone was watching. Something, maybe, was waiting. It was waiting for the right time to strike. It was near. And it waited until its prey had been prepared, unknowingly. Magic let out a warning growl before entering the passageway, still alert and wary.


	3. Accents

Shadu: Hey, I'm BACK!

Blackjack Poplar: Yes, I'm aware that I laid on the accent for Hagrid too thick. I'll have an explanation later. And for all the other stuff you said, thanks. You make me blush.

Ruth 4 kai: Thanks. I'll update as quickly as I can write it.

Ch. 2

Accents

Yugi, Hagrid, and Magic all walked through Diagon Alley. They passed all kinds of shops. The first Place Yugi needed to go was to Gringotts. In his years as a linguist, he had run across some wizards who could only pay in wizarding money. He had a pretty good stash in Gringotts. And he luckily had his key.

"Where ta Yugi?" Hagrid asked.

"Gringotts," Yugi said in a small voice.

"A'ight," Hagrid nodded and ushered Yugi that direction.

As they walked, a question bite and itched at Magic's mind. It was something that had been bugging him since Hagrid had shown up at their place. He figured now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Hagrid, why is your accent so heavy? It wasn't that heavy the last time I saw you," Magic asked.

"Eh, I 'ot in a fight o'er somt'ing, I can't remember," Hagrid stated. "The s'ell was su'posed to 'eep meh from talkin', ins'ead it made me accent worse."

"Oh," Magic almost laughed.

They quickly reached Gringotts. Magic had never been to Gringotts before and was blown away when they walked inside. The place was magnificent. There were corridors and halls upon corridors and halls. The place seemed to have a proud air to it. IT seemed to almost overflow with pride and majesty.

Yugi walked up to the counter.

"Yes?" a goblin asked.

"I-I'd like to make a withdraw," Yugi stammered.

"Number?" the goblin asked.

"22356," Yugi stated.

"Key?" the goblin demanded.

Yugi handed over his key. Another goblin appeared beside them, got the number and the key, and took all three to the vault, via train car, just as always. Magic felt like he was on a roller coaster. He didn't know that any bank did this. They stopped suddenly in front of a door that had the numbers 22356 in gold on the door. The ugly goblin stood up and unlocked the vault. Hagrid was stunned. The kid had some money on him. His vault had a goodly amount of money in it. It had enough for a wizard to retire on, not comfortably mind you, but enough to retire.

Yugi retrieved a small money pouch from his pack and filled it up with coins. It was bulging by the time he returned to the cart. Placing the sack back in his bag, he nodded to the goblin, who locked the vault and got in himself. Again, the roller coaster began and they were soon back where they started. Handing back Yugi his key, the other goblin went off. Yugi wanted to say thank you, but didn't.

"Now, to Diagon Alley," Yugi said to Hagrid.

The little group walked back to Diagon Alley. It was incredible the things that they saw in the stores. Magic had never known anything like this existed. Yugi knew where he needed to go first. The wand shop, though the name of it slipped his mind.

"What can I do ya for?" the shopkeeper, Mr. Ollivander, asked.

"I need a new wand," Yugi said in a small voice.

Magic was just a little stunned at how much Yugi was talking now. Maybe it was just that he needed to break the barrier, and Hagrid had done that. Now, Yugi was beginning to make a recovery. Magic smiled. Finally, someone is doing what he never could. That may have been why Magic failed. He never forced Yugi to talk unless he wanted to.

"Ah, a wand," Mr. Ollivander mumbled. "Will this be your first one?"

"No," Yugi stated.

Then the man looked closer at Yugi and a big grin stretched across his face.

"I remember you," he said in a happy tone. "Yugi, right? How are you?"

"Okay," Yugi lied.

"I have just the wand for you," Mr. Ollivander smiled.

The old man went into the back. The others waited as the man looked. Magic looked about his surroundings. There were more wands than variety of cards in Grandpa's Game Shop here. There were wands in boxes of all kinds. Some fancy, some plain. Some tattered, some brand new. Magic was still staring in wonderment when Mr. Ollivander returned.

"There are a lot of 'em, aren't buddy?" he asked, making Magic jump.

"Yeah," Magic nodded.

"Here Yugi," Mr. Ollivander said, turning to Yugi. "This is just like what you had before."

Yugi took the wand from Mr. Ollivander. The strange, but familiar sensation rushed through his body, just like the first time he had ever picked up a wand. The strange magic once again strengthened him.

"What happened to your old wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"It was completely destroyed in a fight," Yugi stated.

"Oh, well, luckily for you, your type of wand is pretty easy to replace," Mr. Ollivander nodded matter-of-factly.

After paying what he owed, Yugi then went to Madam malkin's robes for all occasions. As Yugi walked in, Madam Malkin bustled over to the small man.

"Well hello there, what can I do for you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Uh, yes, I, uh, need a robe," Yugi stammered a little.

"Hogwarts or-" Madam started, but was cut off by Yugi saying, "Just a plain black robe will do."

Madam Malkin nodded and went to the back of her shop. Yugi fidgeted around while he waited. This was putting a lot of stress on Yugi, Magic noted. Magic agreed that his method of trying to help Yugi had gotten him nowhere. But this seemed to be making things worse. Sure, he was talking now, but it was putting more stress on him than Magic thought was necessary. Still, maybe this was the best way to handle this.

Madam Malkin came out a little while later carrying a robe that she thought would fit Yugi. She held it out to Yugi.

"Here, try this," she said.

Yugi slipped on the robe. It was a little large and went all the way to his heels and the sleeves fell over his hands. He looked at Magic who was trying not to laugh, but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Oh dear, that's the smallest one I have," Madam Malkin sighed.

"It's fine, how much do I owe?" Yugi said quickly.

Paying what he owed as fast as he could, the three then walked out of the robe shop. Yugi rolled up the sleeves, and when he did that, the robe wasn't so big.

"So, now where to?" Magic asked.

"Dunno," Yugi confessed. "I've got everything I need."

"Yer still missin' one 'hing," Hagrid said pointedly.

"Oh yeah? What would it be then?" Magic asked quickly.

"You need ta pick out yer book for yer class," Hagrid nodded.

"I'm not going to use a book. What you want me to teach can never be taught by some book," Yugi stated, looking at Hagrid.

Magic nodded.

"Awright then," Hagrid shrugged.

"I'm curious though, so can we still go look in the shop?" Magic asked.

"Sure," Hagrid nodded.

The three walked into Flourish and Blotts, just to look. Magic was captivated by the massive amounts of books that were simply on the wizard magic. Yugi, too, was a little stunned, but he had been there before. The storekeeper, Jonathan Brooke, came out of nowhere it seemed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, making Yugi jump.

"N-n-n-no, we're j-j-j-just fine," Yugi stammered horribly due to his fright.

"Oh, 'ugi, I just remembered, I got 'ome shop'in' ta do," Hagrid said as he waved goodbye. "I'll be 'ack in five mi'tues."

Yugi gulped. He wasn't quite ready for this, but at least he still had Magic with him. Yugi sat down in a chair that was in the store and pulled out the letter. He read over it again. Then, he noticed another paper behind the one he had read. He pulled it to the front and read.

Name: Yugi J. Mutou

Age: 23

Position: The Knowledge of Magic teacher

Book needed: None

Yugi found this page especially odd. He already knew this stuff, it was about him. But even as he thought this, the few lines he had read shrunk a little and formed itself into a card, like a business card or an ID card. A new slice of paper took its place and Yugi read that too.

Dear Mr. Yugi J. Mutou,

We would like to inform you of the things you will need as a teacher at Hogwarts.

One Wand for your own protection at the very least

At least one robe

Things to put in your classroom (not required, but recommended)

Classes will begin exactly two weeks from the present date. We will be awaiting your arrival with great anticipation. Thank you for your time.

Minerva McGonagall

If Yugi had been eating anything, he would've choked. And, on the same note, if he had been drinking anything, it would now be sprayed all over Magic and the paper. Two weeks?!?! He couldn't believe it, that didn't leave him much time to get ready. He thought about what he would do. Two weeks? It had taken him three months to get over the shock of going to Hogwarts the first time around. But this time he had only two weeks?!?!? And he was teaching this time.

A tinker of the bell alerted Yugi to a new presence in the store. He looked up. A dark-haired boy wearing glasses and loose, baggy clothing with a strawberry blonde male holding blue eyes and wearing baggy clothing too walked in together, followed by a bookish-looking female with long, curly blonde hair and a plain wizard's robe bearing the Hogwarts seal on it and a shirt and pants draped over her body. (A/N: No, it's not Harry and friends, you'll see who it is in a sec)

"Come on sis," the strawberry blonde called to the girl behind them.

"Oh stuff it Eddie," the girl retorted.

The boy, apparently named Eddie, rolled he eyes and whispered to the black-haired boy, "I don't know why I had to have a little sister. My dad said 'Oh you'll love it, and maybe she'll be just like your mother, and then you can be just like us when we where in Hogwarts'. But they weren't related until they were married."

The black-haired boy snickered a little.

"I heard that Mr. Daniel," the girl called.

"Oh shove off Renta," Eddie snapped, and then turning back to his friend whispered, "I wonder why she got the cool name."

"Well, her mother was named Hermione," Daniel stated.

"Yeah, and my father was Ron, your point?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe they were just following suit," Daniel shrugged.

But the only response he got was a huge eye roll from Eddie, making Daniel snicker a little.

"Aww man," a groan came from Renta.

"What is it now? Did you break a nail, or accidentally tear a page out of a book?" Eddie asked, obviously irritated.

"NO, the new class, the Knowledge of Magic doesn't have a book," Renta sighed.

The other two looked at their papers too. They both saw that it was true. But just a second ago, it said that it wasn't applicable. Yugi was a little stunned. He hadn't told anyone that he wouldn't be using a book. Or at least anyone at Hogwarts. He guessed it was the old magic at work again.

"Oh well, one less book to carry," Eddie said cheerfully.

Yugi noticed that, while the two boys looked like they were in their fifth year, the girl looked as though she were only in her third. He guessed that his class was now a mandatory class for all. Then, he noticed that Renta was staring at him. He began to sweat a little. He thought just look away. He wished he could just melt into the chair.

"Hey guys, look," Renta stated, pointing at Yugi.

The other two turned from the shelf that they were retrieving books from. They were stunned into silence as they looked at the strange man sitting in the chair, watching them with big, purple eyes. But they were not confident eyes, like you might expect from his hairstyle. They were, however, scared, terrified eyes. And they also noticed the gray wolf at the man's side.

"Wow, you're funny looking," Renta scoffed.

"Renta!" Eddie gasped in embarrassment as he jumped off the ladder and grabbed up Renta, covering her mouth. "You don't say things like that," Eddie whispered into her ear.

Nevertheless, the man didn't move. He still had that petrified look on his face. Daniel jumped down. Something was wrong with this man. He wondered what. Daniel began to walk over to Yugi, who started trying to back up, but was very unsuccessful, seeing as how he was sitting in a chair. Daniel had to halfway bend down to see eye-to-eye with the small fellow, who looked down at the wolf. The wolf looked back at him, but did nothing.

"Hi guy, my name's Daniel," he held his hand out.

Yugi just stared at Daniel, his bottom jaw shaking as if he were going to say something or let out a yell at the least. However, not a single sound was emitted from the spiky haired man. He just held out his own hand in greeting. Daniel shook it, smiling.

"So, what year are you?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, Daniel, maybe we should leave him alone, he seems pretty scared by you," Renta stated.

With a sigh, Daniel stood up and went back to what he was doing.

"I know you wanna help pal, but some people just can't be helped," Eddie told him.

Daniel looked back at the small man. He had a feeling that something had happened to him. Something really bad. Something very traumatic. Something that had changed his life forever. How he knew, he was never sure. He had like this sixth sense that told him things about a person that he had never met before. And as he turned back to his work, he had the strong feeling that he hadn't seen the last of the strange, spiky haired male and his wolf.

Shadu: (review) Phew, that was a hard chapter to start. (Review) And once I got started, I couldn't stop. (Review) Isn't that always the way of things. (Think I want you to review?)


	4. Make your bed

Shadu: So I don't face any death threats, I decided to write another chapter.

Hokage: --; Shadu's in a strange mood right now.

Shadu: ::sticks tongue out::

Hokage: -.- ) I think Ish has taken Over

Ish: HAVE NOT!

Hokage: --; Please just kill me now....

Elfie-Chan: I know, poor little Yugi J. Mutou

Blackjack Poplar: They're almost to Hogwarts

tiger-of-ice: Well, I don't know if I rock, but thanks for thinking I do.

Kayzie Kaiba: Do you really want to know who Hermione married? If you do, I'll tell you, later. I can't tell you why Yugi's the way he is right now. If I did, it would ruin part of the story. Maybe I'll make a story where the readers are characters....You've given me a great idea. Thanks! When it's started, you'll get first pick at the kind of character you wanna be.

Ch. 3

Make Your Bed

Hagrid poked his head in a little while after Daniel had tried to talk to Yugi. Hagrid found the small professor froze stiff. Sighing, he picked up the small man and motioned for Magic to follow him. Daniel turned around just in time to see the three leave.

"Hagrid, wait," he called, but it was too late because Hagrid was already out of the door.

There was something strange about that fellow. He was strange looking to begin with, but that necklace that he wore around his neck was really weird too. He had never seen or heard of anything like it. And also, why had Hagrid come and taken him? With a reluctant sigh, Daniel turned back to the task at hand.

Hagrid, not knowing what else to do, walked along, cradling the petrified Yugi in his arms, or the crook of one of his massive arms and scratched his beard with the other hand.

"Hagrid, this might be a bad idea," Magic said as they walked back to the motorcycle. "Maybe we should take him home, work with him, and then try again next year."

But Hagrid shook his head.

"I was to'd ta b'ing 'im ta Dumbledore, no que'tions asked," Hagird told Magic. "If you 'ant ta do dat, take it up wi'h Dumbledore."

Magic sighed. He realized now that as gentle as the giant named Hagrid was, he wouldn't back away or fail at anything Dumbledore told him. It wouldn't be easy, but he knew that they could pull Yugi at least half way out of this, with the help of the other teachers there, or at least, he hoped. It was only during the bike ride to Hogwarts did Yugi unfreeze, only to find himself in between the arms of Hagrid again. Suddenly grasping what was going on, Yugi latched onto on of Hagrid's arm, his small frame beginning to shake again.

"'ey Yugi, 'ood take fe'l ya," Hagrid joked.

But Yugi just looked up at Hagrid with eyes that pleaded him to end the flight as soon as possible. Even though he had grown, and seemingly, had grown into his eyes, or his eyes had shrunk to him, his eyes were still big, and could still give pleading looks like no one else. Hagrid sighed.

"'an't stop 'til we get 'here," Hagrid shrugged.

Yugi said nothing, but Hagrid felt Yugi's clutch grow tighter. Hagrid resisted the urge to sigh. And he was doing well too. But he didn't press the matter, he couldn't, that might set Yugi back even more, and that was the last thing they needed right now.

Magic watched as the scenery zoomed by bellow them. Pretty soon, Hogwarts was in sight. He saw the maginicent castle jet up into the sky. It was huge. You could tell, just by looking at it, that it must have many floor and corridors. It was huge. Even Yugi was looking, though never letting go of Hagrid's arm.

"There it is," Hagird stated. "Hogwarts."

"It's huge," Magic stated in awe.

"Yep, sure is," Hagrid nodded.

They quickly pulled up in front of the main enterance. Jumping out of the passenger cart, Magic stretched his body, and heard his back pop nearly ten times. Hagrid got off the bike as soon as Yugi let go. Yugi jumped off very quickly.

"Come wit meh," Hagrid motioned to the two of them.

The walked inside, following Hagrid. The inside was even more impressive than the outside. Hagrid lead through corridor after corridor until they reached a phoenix statue, which Yugi remembered from the last time he was here. Clearing his throat, Hagrid said the password and the statue began to spiral up, revealing a staircase and the passage to the headmaster's office. Once inside, the portraits of the past headmasters looked down at the new arrivals. Magic watched as the gadgets on the shelves whirled and spun about. He was so astounded that he didn't notice Dumbledore walking in to sit behind his desk.

"So Magic, you decided to Join Yugi?" Dumbledore said in his usual soothing tone.

Magic whipped his head around to see the headmaster. The kind old man looked back at him, eyes twinkling. Magic ducked his head in greeting.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind," Magic stated.

"Not at all," Dumbledore answered. "In fact, I think it was a good thing you came," then he turned to Yugi. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay sir," Yugi bowed out of respect.

"Hagrid, would you show Mr. Mutou and his guardian to their room?" Dumbledore asked.

Hagrid nodded and motioned for the two to follow. Magic, however, lagged behind and waited until the others were gone before turning back to Dumbledore, who watched him with extreme interest.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not yet, you see there's something I need to talk to you about," Magic told the headmaster.

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, you see, I don't think Yugi's up for this just yet. Maybe he and I should go home and allow me to work with him and try again next year," Magic explained.

"I wish I could do that Magic, but in this day and age, it is imparative that the youngesters are informed about the types of magic that is out there, besides wizarding magic," Dumbledore sighed. "If it were under other circumstances, I would grant you that favor. But this can't wait. Besides, I have faith in Yugi."

Magic sighed and bowed.

"If you think that this plan of action is best, then I will stand behind it as well," Magic told Dumbledore.

Dubmbledore nodded, showed Magic to his room. Magic was sure to pay close attention to the path they were taking so he could find his way later. When they reached the room, Magic and Dumbledore bid each other a humble goodbye and went their separate ways.

Magic walked into the room to find Yugi putting up posters. Most were posters of Duel Monsters. Some weren't. There were a couple of wall scrolls too. Some posters were of landscapes. Most were of Duel Monsters, or was Duel Monster related. There was one that was black with white words that said, "Do You Dare To Duel?" and it had a small KC in the top right-hand corner, telling you it was from Kaiba Corp. They were trying to hype the Battle City Tournament, like they really needed to. A wall scroll near the front had the head of an emerald dragon on it. Another poster, a long, horizontal one, near the wall scroll with the dragon, had a mountian-top landscape on it. There were posters with Blue Eyes on them (all put out by Kaiba Corp.), posters with all kinds of Duel Monsters on them (also put out by Kaiba Corp.), some hyping tournaments (put out by Kaiba Corp. and Industrail Illusions), Others with the Dark Magician on them (Yeah, you guessed it, put out by Kaiba Corp.). The wall scrolls consisted mostly of either dragons or magicians, or even fanstasy lands. And the landscape posters were from all kinds of places. Everything from the mountains to the ocean. Magic felt right at home here. It reminded him of the good old days where Yugi and he lived in the Kame Game Shop and theyused to just hang out. There was just one thing that Yugi needed to change.

"Hey Yugi, don't you think these desks are a little, I dunno, inappropriate, for this setting?" Magic asked.

"Yeah, maybe just a little, what do you suggest?" Yugi asked.

A smirk creeped across Magic's face. He went over and whispered his idea into Yugi's ear. Yugi's eyes got really wide, but he nodded in agreement.

"I'll go talk to him right now," Yugi stated.

Yugi left the room. Magic turned around and went into the room that would be their sleeping quarters and office. He looked around. It was very plain. Only one bed too. Magic decided that he'd better do something about this room. He didn't like it being so, so, so, empty. Magic knew some conquering magic. He could create things with it. Pretty much anything he wanted. And so he would. He would go to work on this room.

First, he needed a bed for himself. Nothing too elaborate. Just something to sleep on. Closing his eyes and rubbing his hands, he thought of what he should make. After figuring it out, he held his hands out and started to mutter some words. After he was sure he had completed his task, he opened his eyes. There, in front of him, was just what he had wanted. It was something of a sleeping bag and bean bag chair in a more bed0like shape. It wasn't raised off the ground any, and it really did look like a dog bed, but Magic was, after all, a wolf, and though his special powers allowed him to be more human than wolf, he still liked things like this over a bed, like Yugi's. Which reminded him that he needed to work on that next.

He turned to Yugi's bed. A simple four poster bed with sheets. That wouldn't do at all. Magic knew that even though Yugi could sleep any time, any place, he preferred his own bed. So, Magic once again closed his eyes, held out his hands, and muttered words. When he opened his eyes, he was pleased to see almost an exact replica of Yugi's bed that he had in his apartment, and no, it wasn't the couch. It was what was known as a captin's bed. It was made of unpolished wood. It had four drawers on one side, and was backed to the wall on the other. Two drawers across and two down. It was raised off the floor a little, and the matress sunk into the bed. The headboard and footboard rose at least half a foot above the matress. The sheets Magic left alone. It was the bed, not the sheets, that mattered.

Magic then looked at the walls and the ceiling.They were just a little bare. Once again repeating the previous procejure, Magic created a couple of book shelves, a desk like the one Yugi had back home, a night stand for Yugi's bed, chest of drawers, a squishy couch in a corner, and a fan lamp on the ceiling, with a light switch on the wall. With a sasisfied grin on his face, he reentered the classroom.

He there saw Yugi, using his wand and the magic he had learned at Hogwarts in his schooling years, to transform the desks into futons. They had little lap desks beneath them, so the students could take notes if they wanted. Yugi then turned the stone floor into a carpeted one. With a sasified smile, he turned to Magic.

"So, the headmaster gave you permission?" Magic asked, pointlessly.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "He said I could do what I wanted as long as I didn't blow a hole in the roof."

Magic chuckled at that.

"So, what do you think?" Yugi asked.

"I think it's much more inviting now," Magic nodded.

Yugi smiled. Then, as if it were an after thought, he brought back the desk and chalkboard that was left to him to the front of the room.

"Finished," Yugi grinned.

"I would like to take a class in this room," Magic stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, well, if this isn't the quaint room," a sleesy voice drawled.

Yugi froze and turned around, stiff. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, eyeing the room in disgust. Then, he spoted the teacher, Yugi J. Mutou.

"Well, if it isn't Yugi mUtou," Snape sneered as he walked fluidly over to Yugi. "I remember when you were in school. You were quite the show off. Are you still that way, or have you toned down?"

Yugi didn't say anything. He couldn't, he tongue wouldn't move. Air refused to pass over his vocal chords and strike a note, to make a noise. Yugi just stood there, looking at Snape in almost utter terror.

"So, you've gone from show off, to scared little boy, hummm?" Snape asked, using one of his long fingers to lift Yugi's chin and force him to look into his cold eyes.

"Yugi, a show off, you must be kidding," Magic called from the top of the stairs.

"He came here long before he was supposed to," Snape shot at Magic. "He was the youngest student to ever attend Hogwarts. He was a show off."

"Oh, you're just angry because he out did you," Magic shrugged.

Snape growled and let Yugi's chin go to glare up at Magic.

"And what would you know, you pup?" Snape spat.

"Pup?" Magic gasped, outraged.

He pulled himself gracefully onto the ledge in front of him and launched himself to the floor below, landing just in front of Snape. Magic's usually mischievous brown eyes had turned cold as he glraed up at Snape.

"Listen up pal, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm sure I've lived longer than you, your father, and half of you family combined, so don't trifle with me, you DON'T want me as an enemy," Magic growled warningly.

"Well, be warned, you don't want me as an enemy either," Snape growled back.

Then, in a very aburpt fashion, Snape turned and stormed out of the room. Yugi relaxed a little, letting out a breath.

"Thanks Magic," Yugi nodded.

"Welcome, but Yug, you need to get a backbone," Magic told his buddy.

"I know," Yugi hung his head.

Then, Magic's face lightened and he put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It'll come in time, I promise," Magic told him.

"Well, isn't this just a pleasant room?" a sweet voice flitered to Yugi's ears.

Yugi turned away from Magic to see Proffessor McGonagal standing at the enterance to his room, inspecting all the posters and scrolls on the walls.

"Proffessor McGonagal," Yugi stammered a little.

"Gosh, is this room a new tourist attraction or somehting?" Magic mumbled under his breath.

"Well hello Yugi, it's been a while," McGonagal nodded. "It's good to see you are well."

"Re-relatively, yes," Yugi nodded. "I'm feeling better to be in a familiar place."

"I like wha you've done to this old room," McGonagal smiled. "It's quite a change from the rest of the rooms here. I think the students will like it. So, are you ready for classes?"

"Not to a certain extent," Yugi confessed.

"Oh?" McGonagal raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm still really nervous in front of cr-crowds," Yugi lowered his head.

McGonagal studied him for a moment and then walked over and put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure of it, and if you need any help, I'll be more than happy to assist," McGonagal smiled.

Yugi looked up at her, and then returned the warm guester.

"Thanks, it means a lot," Yugi stated.

She smiled and then walked over to Magic. Magic studied her while she studied him. They both looked at each other, for they had never met previous to this.

"And who's this little fellow?" McGonagal asked.

"The name's Magic," Magic replied, holding out a hand.

"Minerva McGonagal," McGonagal shook Magic's paw.

"Well, I must really be going, see you two later," she waved as she walked out the room.

Yugi was starting to feel pretty good about himself. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Everyone here respected him and treated him like an equal. He was accepted here.

Magic looked at Yugi. He had found a new source of strength and confidence. He smiled to himself. Maybe Yugi wasn't going to do that badly. Maybe Yugi was going to actually be fine. Maybe, maybe he would finally find peace from the past here.

Shadu: Man, HALLEIUGHa! I'm over my writer's block, at least on this story. And it feels GREAT! Anyways, hope the rest of you are happy too. I know I am! If you are, then you'll let me know with a little review.


	5. Old friends

Shadu: Hey, here's another lovely chapter for all you readers out there who adore me.

Blackjack Poplar: Yugi comes from a muggle home. I think it would be "muggleish".

Yaminakathy: Here's your update.

Dr. Evans: I'm glad you like the story. If you're wondering about the story that this was inspired by, it's History of Magic. If you're wondering about the fact that I stated that Yugi went to Hogwarts early, there isn't one, yet.

Tiger-of-Ice: You really are too kind. Here's another chapter hot off the press.

Voakands: Next chapter, you will get to see Yugi in front of a class, so be patient. As for the reviewers, I'm aware. I'm like that too. But I don't think I'll write a sequel though. And uh, ::POOF!:: here's another chapter brought to you by my magical fingers and my odd mind.

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: Let me tell you a little secret, if I may, I like Lizeth's story better for the simple fact that it's a little more completed than this one. You will soon find out why Yugi is the way he is, everything will be explained in time, promise. As for the rant about Severus, uh.....well....no comment.

Ryua Malfoy: Glad you like the story.

Elfie-chan: Yes, no more writer's block. But reviewer's block isn't nearly as bad, right?

Aurora: Tell you a secret, HERE COMES ANOTHER!

Ch. 4

Old friends

The two prep weeks passed extremely quickly. It seemed, to Yugi, as though he had just gotten there and gotten used to the castle again when it was time for the students. He barely had anytime to figure out what he was going to teach. He figured it out though, and he was half ready for the students. He had his lessons ready, just not his mind. He was a little shaky the whole day before the students arrived.

"Come on Yugi, we're going to be late if you don't hurry," Magic called.

"R-right," Yugi nodded a little, following Magic.

The two walked into the Great Hall where Dumbledore, and some of the other teachers were waiting. McGonagal looked up from the table; Snape diverted his eyes as if he were to good to look at the newcomers. Hagrid smiled warmly at them. A new teacher that Yugi didn't recognize watched them. Another, whose face seemed faguly familiar smiled a big smile. The other teachers glanced up, then went back to their conversations. (A/N: I can't remember all their names....;). Yugi walked up and took his place, Magic sitting beside him.

"AH, Yugi, Magic, glad you could join us," Dumbledore smiled.

Yugi nodded in half-hearted agreement. He wasn't so excited about this. But he knew he had to be polite. He looked at the teachers around him. Most where ones he recognized, mostly because they were teaching when he was in school. But there were a few that he didn't. Such as the red-headed man sitting by Professor Snape, who was looking very sourly at the red head. Yugi knew that he didn't have a red-headed teacher when he was in school, but that man looked kind of familiar. Then there was the other that he didn't recognize. It was another man, looking about in his thirties who had glasses and brown hair. His hair was real short and he looked kind of, worn-out. But then again, he also looked very lax, so maybe that was just it. Everyone else he knew.

Dumbledore looked around the table.

"I would like to start this meeting, but we are still missing one person," he sighed.

"Who?" the red head asked.

"It looks as though everyone is here," McGonagal agreed.

"No, we are still missing our History of Magic proffessor," Dumbledore stated.

"Binns doesn't come to these things, you know that," someone stated.

"Oh, didn't you hear, Binns finally retired," Dumbledore stated. "We're waiting on the new teacher."

A murmur swept around the table.

"It seems this will be know as the year of new teachers then," Snape drawled.

A couple of teachers nodded in agreement. Others still muttered to their neighbor. And the rest just sat there in silence. Yugi was one of those who said nothing.

"So, why is he late?" the lax thirity year-old asked.

"He just arrived yesterday, Binns decieded a week ago to retire, and I had a hard time finding someone I thought would be qualified for the job," Dumbledore explained. "I found one a short time ago, and he just arrived, so he must be putting the final touches on his room."

This time, it was an annoyed, and somewhat angry murmur that passed around the table. But it was intrupted by the sound of the doors to the Great Hall opening. In the entry way stood a young man, just out of college from the looks of it. No one could really make his features out because of his distance, but as he got closer, his they became easier to see. He had jet black hair, except for the two streaks in it, which started at his temples, went behind his ears, and joined together in the back, making a V. In the front, his hair stood up in five spikes and smoothed out. He had a couple of unshaven chin hairs which gave him sort of a tough look. His left ear was peirced and had a single, small, golden ring running through it. However, also on his left ear, was a very unusual mark. His ear was split down the middle, starting from the top, the part just about where it starts to turn downward. The split cut through the top part of his ear. Some of the teachers muttered about the gap in his ear, but this man didn't notice, or just didn't care. He had brown eyes and a stride that told the world he didn't care what they think. His button up shirt was an eeire red, and just the top two buttons weren't buttoned, revealing a black shirt. His dark blue jeans just added to the eerieness. He also wore tan hiking boots, which annouched every step he took as he sat in his place at the table.

"Good, now that everyone's here, let me just say this before the students arrive," Dumbledore spoke loud and clearly. "As you all know, we have a lot of new teachers. Those who are new, you may come to me, or to any of the other teachers for help. As for the older ones, you must help the new teachers if they come and ask for it."

And at that, he left them all to themselves. All the teachers stayed at the table and talked amongst themselves. Some of them didn't even notice when the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year students entered the Hall. But Yugi did, and his breath caught in his throat. Magic had left, saying that he wasn't a teacher and shouldn't be here. Dumbledore had sent some food with the wolf; his way of saying thanks. Yugi really wished Magic hadn't had left. He was really starting to regret agreeing to this job. But it was to late to back out now.

Yugi nearly stopped breathing all together when all the students had come into the Great Hall. He didn't think he'd have that many students to teach. He wanted to just die right there, in his seat, at the front of the hall. He wished his could just melt into the ground. However, he couldn't. He could only sit there and watch as the sorting hat put all of the first year students into houses. After that, Dumbledore stood to make his opening speech.

"Welcome all my students, new, and old," Dumbledore addressed. "If any of you were not aware, we have several new teachers this year. First, we will introduce our new teacher teaching the new subject of Knowledge of Magic, Professor Yugi Mutou."

Yugi stood up quickly, bowed, and sat back down. But in the audience, Daniel wanted to leap up. That was the man that they had seen at the bookstore. That was the guy with the weird pendant. So, he was here to teach? But, how?

"Next would be our new Deviations teacher, Proffessor Jake Aiwa," Dumbledore continued.

The teacher with the glasses stood for a second and sat down himself.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at little with this annoucement.

"Dad?" Renta and Eddie exclaimedm, in unison, with a start.

Ron grinned his goofy grin at them, waved, and sat back down.

"And finally, our new History of Magic teacher, Proffessor Kye aoji," Dumbledore annouched.

The man in the red shirt stood. You could hear the girls out among the students sigh. They all thought he was cute. However, this made the guys gag. Without a word, a smile, or a wave, the teacher sat down.

The feast went by quickly. And pretty soon, all the students, teachers, and others were back into their rooms. Yugi walked into a dark room. His class room was dark and eeire. Yugi's scar began to burn fiercely. Yugi started to go up the stairs when a voice from the enterence stopped.

"Hey, wait," it called.

Yugi turned to see Kye standing in the doorway, his figure outlined in the dim light given by the lights out in the hallway. Yugi looked at him in a stunned silence for a second.

"I just wanted to say hi, us newbies got to stick together, right?" Kye called to Yugi again.

Yugi still didn't say anything, but his head nodded a little.

"What's all the racket?" Magic groaned as he walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kye asked.

"Yeah, but that's alright," Magic stated as he looked at Kye.

"Well, I'd better be going to my bedroom, we've got a big day tomorrow," Kye bowed and left.

"Come on Yug," Magic pulled Yugi by the ear.

Yugi stumbled into the dark room that was the sleeping quarters.

"Goodnight," Magic, curling up in his bed, told the new teacher as he was released from Magic's grasp.

Yugi laid in bed. He wasn't sure how long he stayed awake, waiting for the pain to leave. He thought about all sorts of things, such as the dread he felt. He wasn't exactly ready for tomorrow. But he knew that he had no choice but to do it. After all, it is what Yami would want.

Shadu: By the way, if you wanna see a pic of Kye, go to my profile. Same goes for Yugi.

Enjoy.

(P.S. You'll need to Copy and Paste, and if you can't see the links, please tell me.)


	6. Say Hello

seers-of-a-lost-paradise: Glad I hooked ya. No, there's not a companion fic. Sorry.

anime freak yokai: Sorry about the long wait.

Ish: Calm, everything will be explained.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Yeah, the suspense it great, isn't it. And though I've mentioned two other stories in the beginning, it has no connections.

Ryua Malfoy: Yeah…you gotta go to my profile.

Talon and Skittles: Planning to.

JadedKatrina: Well, everything's cool now. And, no, sorry, there is no companion, but you will find out what happens to Yugi and so forth. Everything will be explained. Promise.

Cherry-San: I'll see what I can do about Yami. And I'm glad you like the new HP characters.

Ch. 5

Say Hello

Yugi woke with a sleepy yawn and stretch the next morning. He had almost forgotten about the new job and his current residence. Actually, he had forgotten, until he opened his eyes and saw the stone-walled room that lay before him. The soft sunlight of the new day filtered through the small window in the wall and fell upon him. He squinted in the light for a moment. The bright glow took him by surprise. He sighed as he stood up and got out of bed. He moved to his chest of drawers and pulled out some clothes. This disturbance caused Magic to wake up to the sun as well. Magic blinked a couple of times and looked at Yugi.

"Morning," Magic greeted.

"Morning," Yugi agreed.

"You ready for today?" Magic asked.

"No, not really, but then again, I don't have a choice, do I?" Yugi looked at his companion.

"No, you really don't, but you'll do fine, I know it," Magic nodded.

Yugi gave a faint smile and slipped his clothes on. He was unsure about whether he could really do anything today. He was so nervous. He really wished it was like old times, and his friends were here. They weren't though. He missed them. He hadn't seen them since they had all graduated from High School. After that, they all had gone their separate ways. Yugi had stayed in Domino, Joey too. Tea had finally gone to New York, and as for Tristan and Duke, and Serenity, and Mai, and even Kaiba, he hadn't a clue. He just wished he had some one he knew here. And he wished that his scar would stop hurting.

After had pulled himself out of bed and dressed himself, he walked into the classroom. He sat down at his desk, bewildered at what has happened. He couldn't believe all that had happened, and how fast it had happened. It made his head spin just to think about it.

Magic walked down the stairs and over to Yugi. Sitting down beside him, Magic chose his words carefully before speaking.

"Aren't you going to join the other teachers for breakfast?" Magic asked.

"No, I'm not sure I could," Yugi sighed.

"Yugi, it's best to show up at breakfast to keep them from worrying," Magic stated.

Yugi looked at Magic, his eyes pleading with him to not make him go, which he knew Magic would. Magic stood up, and pushed Yugi out the door.

"I'm going to lock this door until breakfast is over," Magic threatened Yugi as he looked at him through the classroom door.

"You wouldn't," Yugi called as Magic closed the door, and then Yugi listened to a soft click, stating the door was locked. "Apparently you would," Yugi mumbled smally.

Yugi trudged down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he took his place, he looked out at the students. He thought that he would be teaching all of them. His stomach tied itself into a knot and he lost his appitete. He looked for Hagrid, but didn't see him. Kye was sitting on the other side of Dumbledore, and seemed to be going over lesson plans as he ate. Dumbledore seemed about ready to dismiss the students from breakfast when the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Every head turned to see the late arrival.

It was a bedraggled blonde haired man, about the same age as Yugi. He looked as though he had just stumbled out of bed. His hair was mussed up and unruly and his white shirt was very rinkled. The black jeans he was wearing were fading and tattered. He rushed up to Dumbledore.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, bowing slightly.

Yugi listened closely. He knew that accent. He knew that face. He hadn't seen it in a while though. He looked up at the blonde, who's hair hung down in his face.

"Joey?" Yugi asked, shocked.

The man turned his head towards Yugi.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey smiled.

"So, you two know each other?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, Yuge's my best friend," Joey nodded, turning towards her.

Dumbledore smiled at Joey and told him, "That's okay, it's good you showed up. I'm glad you could get here on such short notice," and then he stood to his feet. "Students, I'd like to introduce you to your new Care of Magical Creatures instruction, Proffessor Joseph Wheeler."

"What happened to Hagrid?" someone called out.

"He had a family emergency come up and will be out for the rest of the school year," Dumbledore explained. "Mr. Wheeler will be taking over all of his responsibilties for the year. You will treat him with the same respect of the other teachers."

Joey turned his honey brown eyes to the students. His eyes showed much more confidence than Yugi's did. He smiled as the students clapped.

"You may sit by Yugi, if you want," Dumbledore told Joey.

"Thanks," Joey smiled, looking back at Dumbledore.

Joey walked over to Yugi and took the seat beside him, which would've been occupied by Hagrid had he been there.

"So, how's things been for ya?" Joey asked, looking at his friend.

"Okay," Yugi stated, feeling much better to have his best pal there.

"You ready for the first day of classes?" Joey asked.

"No," Yugi moaned, shaking his head.

"Oh? Well, I don't have classes right off, you want me to stay with you for your first class?" Joey wondered.

"Would you really?" Yugi asked happily, looking at his friend.

"Sure," Joey shrugged. "Anything to help a friend," Joey smiled. "Especailly you, Yuge."

"Thanks," Yugi smiled.

The pair stood up and walked to Yugi's classroom. Magic was nowhere to be found. Joey looked around the room approvingly.

"I love what you've done Yugi," Joey grinned. "Reminds me of the old days, eh?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded.

"Hey there Joey, whatcha doin' here?" Magic called from the top of the stairs.

"Haoye there!" Joey smiled.

Magic ascended the stairs with more grace and speed than Joey had seen in a long time. Magic grinned up at Joey.

"Good to see you pal," Joey stated.

"Yes, it is good to see you too," Magic agreed, standing on his hind legs, which he rarely did.

"Very good to see you too," Joey grinned, shaking Magic's offered paw.

A few students made their way into the classroom, to which Magic dropped promptly back onto all fours.

"Sit where you like," Yugi told them a little shakily.

He turned back to Joey. The two talked and caught up as the rest of the class filed in. The later arrivals heard from the early ones that they could sit where they wanted, and did. Soon, all seats were filled.

Daniel walked into the class and was shocked, at first, at its appearance. Of all the things he expected to see, this was not one of them. But it did have a homey touch to it.

"Daniel!" Eddie called from the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Eddie," Daniel called back, making his way between the futons and across the room.

"Strange place, don't you think?" Eddie asked, looking around at all the wallscrolls.

"Maybe just a little, but I kind of find it as a nice change from all the stone walls all the other teachers have," Daniel shrugged.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed.

"Hey Yuge, looks like you have a class, if I do say so myself," Joey teased, pointing at the class.

Yugi stiffened and turned around slowly. Joey watched as the color drained from Yugi's face. Every single seat was filled. Joey waited for Yugi to do something, but all he did was stand there. Yugi was petrified. Joey shook his head.

"One moment please," Joey told the class.

Then, he grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him into the living quarters. Almost imediently after the door was closed, Yugi unfroze.

"I can't do this Joey!" he exclaimed. "Did you see how many people there are out there?! I can't do this!"

"Yugi, calm down and listen to me," Joey said, taking his friends shoulders into his hands. "I remember, back in high school, how you were always saying that you wanted to be like Yami. You wanted to be couragous and strong. You were too. You were couragous and brave and strong. And then Yami left, and you think that your courage and bravery and strength left with him. But it didn't. You still have all that. It takes courage to do what you do for a living. It takes courage to even wake up every morning. It took courage to even bring you this far. And even though you can no longer see Yami anymore, he's still with you. He will always be with you. He's never completely gone, Yugi. He's always been right there, and he always will be. So, are you ready to teach these kids a thing or two about magic?"

After a pause, Yugi looked up at Joey, confidence returned in his eyes. He nodded. Joey was right. Yami was still with him, he could feel him. Yami was always right there, always had been. Yugi had just been blind to it. But now he knew the truth, and was ready to face the unknown that awaited.

A fire began to burn deeply within Yugi's heart. It was a fimiliar fire long forgotten. It was the courage that he thought he had lost. It had always burned there, but it began to burn brighter now. Joey was right, the same courage and bravery was still there. It had just laid dormant inside Yugi because he didn't want to go on. But now, he knew he had to. He had to press forward and make the most of his life. No longer would he wade in the shallow pool he had been standing in for all too long. No longer would he be afraid of those things that he thought he was. No longer would he neglect his strength. This is what Yami would want. So, that is what Yugi would do.

Magic watched the whole day, and was shocked to see that Yugi wasn't acting like the scared Yugi he had turned into. He was acting like the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Yugi that he knew. Even after Joey left, Yugi's confidence continued to grow with every class and by the end of the day, he had once again unlocked his inner strength. Magic smiled to himself. All Yugi needed was a little encouragement. And who better to give it to him than the ever blunt Joseph Wheeler? It gave Magic comfort in knowing that Yugi was back to his old, teenage, self, be it good or bad.

It was the last class of the day when Magic finally decided to come down and talk to Yugi, who really hadn't seen him all day. As the class filed in, Magic sat by the stairs and watched. Yugi noticed this and walked over to the wolf and sat down, smiling.

"So, how do you think I'm doing?" Yugi asked with a hint of pride.

"Incredibly well, I think Joey snapped you out of your flunk," Magic stated.

"Yes, I believe you are right," Yugi nodded. "It seems that's exactly what I needed to hear."

"Joey was always good at that," Magic noted.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Yugi stated with a grin.

"So, you feeling good?" Magic wondered.

"Still a bit shaky, but much better," Yugi replied.

"Good, good," Magic nodded approvingly.

Elsewhere….

"Sir, I have bad news," a shadow responded.

Shadu: Sorry guys, I'm getting tired of playing the Yugi's-scared-of-his-own-shadow card. If you liked it, sorry, but Yugi's going back to the way he was. And sorry about the long wait. Please review.


	7. Dragon Flight

JadedKatrina: Glad you like the chapter. I'm very different, so different, I put Joey in the mix. It was almost a last mintue decsion, so that's kind of what happened with his enterance. And you have so many questions. Do not worry, I have answers to them all, but I can't tell you now.

seers-of-a-lost-paradise: I promise, everything will be explained in the end. I hate stories that don't do that, so I don't write them. But you are right about one thing, (at least) I'm gonna keep you guessing until the very end.

Ch. 6

Dragon Flight

If there was one thing Magic never understood, it was how humans got away with so much. If they lived in the wilderness, they would be killed for such acts as disrespecting an elder. He couldn't understand why the young humans that spouted off to their superiors weren't punished as he would've been, in the wild and in Eygpt. Magic wondered this when he went down to watch Joey's first lesson with the third yearers.

"So, does anyone know what this is?" Joey asked as a medium, grey dragon stood patiently behind him.

"A dragon," a snotty boy called.

"Yes, but does anyone know what kind?" Joey pressed.

Everyone fell silent. Even Renta didn't know what it was, and she thought she knew everything about magical creatures. Magic studied the dragon.

It was a sleek grey dragon who was barely big enough to carry someone. Its white wings glistened in the light that came through the tree and its tail swung around a little as it watched the nervous students shift. Its yellow eyes shifted from student to student, almost as if it were mocking their cowardice. He shifted his weight from one orange foot to the other, causing the leather rope around his neck to sway while its clawed arms stayed tucked close to its body.

"It's a Gray Wing, is it not Joey?" Magic called from the back of the class.

"Yeah, that's it," Joey nodded. "More specifically, a Grantadracmord."

"Dragons aren't allowed on school grounds!" a Slytherin boy cried out.

This was followed by a chorus of agreements as Magic walked up to the side of the crowd, watching with curious eyes. Grey Wing's yellow eyes followed Magic with curiousity.

"I have a dragon license and that allows me to handle them," Joey sighed, showing a card he kept in his wallet. "The Headmaster said that as long as I had a Dragon Handler's license, I could have dragons on school grounds. This year will be all about dragons because Hagrid doesn't have a license."

Silence fell upon the class. Joey returned his license to his wallet and the looked back at the class. He knew that they didn't want to learn of dragons, but they could do it the easy way, or the hard way. This was the easy way.

"Now, if you will allow me to continue, does anyone know anything about a Grantadracmord?" Joey asked as he stood infront of the class. "No one? Nothing?" he asked, mocking a shocked tone, when no one answered his question. "Well, a Grantadracmord is a very common breed of dragon, previlent in remote places. It has a fair tempermant, but is a very swift attacker and, consquently, a swift killer as well. Grantadracmords generally are not seen for they are good at hiding as well as camofloguing, making themselves imensely dangerous hunters, but they do not attack humans unless threatened. Proper respect should be shown to any dragon. Grantadracmords are mild mannered and will allow more slip-ups than other dragons, hence the reason this breed is first, but they do demand respect as well. They are good for riding because they have large muscles. Most of their weight is muscle and not fat, making them very cold intolerante. They are organic dragons. Does anyone know what an organic dragon is?"

Renta knew this, so she raised her hand, much to Joey's surprise.

"Yes, uh, what was your name?" Joey nodded.

"Renta," Renta supplied.

"Ah, Renta, that's a nice name," Joey smiled. "So, what is an organic dragon?"

"An organic dragon uses a breath type that can be explained in scientific terms," Renta answered.

"Very good," Joey nodded. "Now, tell me, a Grantadracmord is a fire-breather. How does it use its fire breath?"

"Its siliva acts as a lighter fluid," Renta explained while Joey and the rest of the class listened. "When it scraps its tongue against the roof of its mouth, it creates a spark, igniting the flame. Some dragons can produce endless amounts of siliva, allowing them to use long beams of fire. Others can only produce enough for one shot, creating fireballs."

"Very good, very good," Joey's grin grew. "So, do you know what a mystical dragon is?"

"Yes," Renta nodded. "A mystical dragon is one whose breath technique cannot be explained by any scientific reason. It defies all explanation."

"Wow, you are quite the genius, eh?" Joey complimented, making Renta reddened a little. "So, who would like to come up and meet him first?"

Everyone stepped back. No one wanted to get near that beast. What their professor had told them scared them. They wanted nothing to do with a beast that could torch them with just one shot. Joey raised his eyebrows and his expression fell with disgust.

"No one?" he challenged. "If there is no one brave enough to volunteer, I will pick."

Renta stepped forward. The crowd gasped in shock and horror. There were murmurs and cries for her not to, but she ignored them. She read enough about dragons to know what to do. Though, as she had found out many times, reading and doing are two different things.

"Good, good," Joey nodded approvingly. "Step forward slowly, Renta, make sure he can see you."

Renta nodded and slowly advanced, the Grey Wing watching her the whole time.

"Okay, now stop," Joey called when she had moved half of the distance between the crowd and the dragon. "Tell him your name. Your full name. For example, mine would be Joey Wheeler of Domino, California, U.S.A. You need to say yours like that."

"I," her voice cracked a little, but the dragon still watched her patiently. "I am Renta Weasley of London, England."

"Good, doing fine," Joey whipsered.

The dragon did nothing for a second, and then extended his front feet, causing Renta to tense, and then set them on the ground in front of him so he was standing on all fours. A smile creeped across Joey's face.

"Go on, you may touch him now," Joey told her.

Renta looked at the professor like he was nuts, but when she saw the certainty in his eyes, she moved forward and placed a timid hand on the dragon's smooth, scalely, nose. The dragon snorted and did no more. The snort was a good sign. With growing confidence, Renta stroked the smooth scales, much to the awe of the rest of the class.

"I believe he'd let you mount," Joey told her.

"What, you mean ride him?" Renta whipped around in shock.

"Yeah," Joey nodded.

"But I can't, I don't know how," Renta stammered.

"I didn't mean alone, dat'd be foolish," Joey shook his head with a light chuckle resounding in his voice. "But if you want, I'll take ya up."

The class burst out in to cries to take them too while Renta looked at the ground. Joey let them cry out, but ignored them. He simply looked at Renta, waiting for an answer. Renta looked back up into Joey's honey brown eyes. Seeing the confidence in his eyes dispersed her fears. She nodded and Joey smiled.

"Awright, then just hop on up dere," Joey helped Renta sit just in front of the shoulder blades.

Joey hoisted himself on the dragon just behind Renta. More protests came from the kids left behind. The hairs on the back of Magic's neck bristled in annoyment. These kids needed to learn their place and that life was not, and would not, always be fair. In fact, in his many years that he has exsisted, Magic learned quite well that life was hardly ever fair. Magic's patient was growing thinner by the second.

"Listen!" he snapped loudly at the whiny class. "Maybe if you had volunteered to be first, you would be going up instead of Renta."

"But that's not fair, we didn't know that he was going to do that," a Griffindor complained.

"Deal with it," Magic returned. "Life's not fair, never has been, never will be. The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be."

That shut up the class. Joey shot Magic a glance that said thank you, and then looked down at Renta as he put his arms on either side of her and took hold of the reins that hung loosely around the dragon's neck. Lightly kicking the dragon's sides with his heals, Joey tightened his grip on the reins as the dragon lifted off in the fashion a helicopter would, flapping its wings and lifting straight up off the ground. Once they had cleared the trees, the dragon sped off into the blue sky.

Renta couldn't believe the sensation she was feeling as they three of them sped through the crisp fall air. The sweet breeze came up out of nowhere to greet their noses and the wind whipped through her hair, messing it up playfully as though it were some stylist trying to find the right look for her. She loved the feeling of freedom. She had never felt such a thing and would probably never feel the same sensation anywhere else.

The dragon swooped down to pass a claw through the water, playfully splashing cool droplets onto Joey and Renta, who giggled. Joey smiled.

This was no new experience for Joey. He had gone dragon riding many times before, and he enjoyed it everytime. But he enjoyed sharing it with someone else even more. He enjoyed sharing it with someone who would probably never have any other chance. The other dragons that he would present this year would not be well-suited for riding.

Pulling gently on the reins, he turned the dragon and steered it back to the clearing they had left. Renta was sad when they finally landed in front of the class. Joey was happy to see that Magic had been keeping the class under control.

With a chuckle, he told Magic, "You may let them go now."

With a sidelong glance at Joey, Magic released the magic hold he had on the class. Joey let out a good hearted laugh when the students hit the ground with a light thud.

Magic bristled. Something foul was near. But when he looked around, he saw no one.

Shadu: I get tired of saying and I think you get tired of hearing it, but here it is. Review please.

5


	8. Dragon Fang

Shadu: Sorry about the long wait. I just lost my momentum. But I just saw the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie, and was reinspire.

Ch. 7

Dragon Fang

"Yugi?" Joey called into the room after classes were done for the day.

Yugi poked his head out of his office door and a smile brightened his face when he saw Joey. Tromping down the stairs quickly, he greeted Joey warmly.

"How was your first day?" Yugi asked brightly, sitting down on a nearby futon.

"Okay, the kids were snots," Joey stated nonchalantly and shrugging in the same manner.

"When are they not anymore?" Yugi wondered.

"A few weeks on the streets would straighten out their attitudes," Joey noted bitterly.

"I agree whole-heartedly, Joey, but what can you do?" Yugi shrugged.

"Not enough," Joey agreed.

"So, what did you teach them today?" Yugi asked, looking at his friend's face expectantly.

"I taught them about Grantadracmords," Joey bluntly replied and then added, "Grey Wings," when he saw the puzzled expression on Yugi's face. "They all passed the dragon test and in a few classes, I had time to take every student up on one."

"But how could you?" Yugi wondered. "Grey Wing is a Duel Monster, and they live in the Shadow Realm."

"Did you not notice the new accessory around my neck ol' buddy of mine?" Joey asked as he held up a choker of a necklace that Yugi had indeed overlooked.

It was a plain necklace. It looked like a tooth of some sort on a leather band that hugged Joey's neck in a close, but rather loose embrace. A metal clasp glint in the light beneath Joey's hair on the back of his neck and the black leather seemed like it would nearly strangle Joey if even the slightest thing snagged and pulled it. But this sort of accessory did not surprise Yugi. Joey was, after all, from the rough side of town and appearances were everything. Even after all this time, the streets did not leave his blood. It's sort of like the old saying, revised, you can take the kid out of the streets, but you can't take the streets out of the kid.

"What's that Joey?" Yugi wondered, reaching up to gently touch it.

"The Millennium Fang," Joey stated proudly. "One of my colleagues found it on one of his excavations. He said that he thought I would like it and that it reminded him of a dragon tooth. When he took me to see where he had found it, I discovered that it really was a dragon's tooth. It can call forth all kinds of dragons, but only dragons. It may be able to do other things too, but I haven't found them out yet."

"That's cool," Yugi nodded.

He touched the smooth tooth. The pearly white color gleamed proudly in the lighting of the room. Yugi smiled. It pulsed with the same familiar magic as his Millennium Puzzle. So, Joey found a Millennium item too. That would bring the total up to nine, including the Pyramid of Light.

"What dragon do you think it's from?" Yugi asked, still stroking its smooth surface.

"I personally think it's from a Rubiusdracmord, but I don't really know," Joey stated, and then looked at Yugi's puzzled expression. "Sorry, I meant a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. See, around the office where I worked, we had to use the 'scientific' names."

"So, where exactly _do_ you work?" Yugi wondered.

"Ministry of Magic, Magical Creatures Division, Dragon Subsection," Joey proudly stated with a pat on his chest.

"Wow, that's cool, a lot cooler than where I work," Yugi smiled.

"I can imagine," Joey nodded.

"Well, if it isn't two newbies," a familiar, slimey voice crept into the room.

The two heads whipped around to see Snape standing in the doorway while Magic glared down at the Potions proffessor from the balcony.

"Keep moving Snape," Magic snarled. "And if you don't, I'll make you keep moving."

Snape glanced at Magic and just sneered, challenging Magic's authority. Magic bared his teeth. Magic wasn't going to back down to a pompous windbag like Snape. He had faced many like him in Egypt and wasn't afraid of one who knew a few magic tricks. Snape rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to Yugi and Joey.

"Just thought I'd let you know, Dumbledore doesn't like mistakes, and I will be watching," he stated and moved onto his room.

"That man really chaffs my hide," Joey grumbled.

"I'm sure you're not the only one Joey," Yugi nodded.

"I know you're not the only one," Magic interjected.

"But, again, what can you do?" Yugi sighed.

"Not nearly enough," Magic and Joey answered in unison.

Yugi just chuckled.

Yugi sat and stared at the ceiling that night, not really knowing what to think. He remembered, with horrid detail, what had happened the last time he had been here, long before he solved the Puzzle. Memories floated back, in and out of his mind.

_Terror surged through him. How could he have done that? He didn't even realize he had until it was done. Yugi dropped to his knees beside him and cried._

…

"_It was expected, I think," Dumbledore stated somely. "You just had too much power, you couldn't have controlled it in that state of mind."_

…

"_I'll never do magic again."_

Shadu: Sorry it was short…;


End file.
